


baby, i'm just soggy from the chemo

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Judge Not [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: They started slowly, moving through sets of jab-jab-duck-jab-jab-duck and left-right-swipe-left-right-sweep.Alex could feel her muscles engage, begin to warm up. Her breathing was okay so far, no worse than Vasquez’s.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Agent Vasquez
Series: Judge Not [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145540
Comments: 25
Kudos: 51





	baby, i'm just soggy from the chemo

**Author's Note:**

> This part, and the next two, jump forward in years. There are about six years between the last part and this one.  
> While the last parts were more follow-ups to Judge Not, these are build-ups to the sequel.
> 
> Also, um, Alex/Vasquez decided to be a thing here? It just happened, was not planned, but it's staying. Director Sanvers is still endgame, but it's now Director Sanvers with an Alex/Vasquez V

Alex methodically wound the wraps around her wrist and knuckles. She fastened it and flexed her fingers, ensuring it was tight enough, then moved onto her other hand. She gritted her teeth as her fingers fumbled around the fabric.

Warm hands covered hers, taking over.

“I can do it myself,” Alex said, voice light as Vasquez knelt in front of her.

Vasquez glanced up at her. “I want to do it.”

Alex smiled. A kernel of warmth settled in her heart.

Vasquez pressed a kiss to the back of Alex’s hand once they finished. The kernel spread to reach each part of her.

Vasquez stood. They walked to their bag and began to wrap their own hands.

“You’ll let me know as soon as you need to stop?” Vasquez asked after their first hand was wrapped.

“Don’t I always?”

“No, or I wouldn’t ask every time.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Fine, yes, I’ll let you know.”

“Good.”

Vasquez finished wrapping and they both made their way to the mats in the center of the ring.

They started slowly, moving through sets of jab-jab-duck-jab-jab-duck and left-right-swipe-left-right-sweep.

Alex could feel her muscles engage, begin to warm up. Her breathing was okay so far, no worse than Vasquez’s.

After they both went through the sets, they took a short break, sipping water and wiping off sweat.

"You good to keep going?" Vasquez asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine."

Her muscles were starting to ache a bit unpleasantly, but it wasn't painful yet. And the near year of training had helped her refine the ability to push through discomfort.

As they made their way back to the mats, the door opened. Alex rolled her eyes at the guys walking inside.

With Colville at the front.

He stopped and smirked.

“Well, guess it’s easy mode in the gym today.”

Alex’s jaw clenched. “Fuck off,” she said. “You’re just mad we could both kick your ass.”

Colville and two of the others laughed.

Only Northrop didn’t, but they actually had kicked his ass multiple times as the only other person left from their training class.

“Please, Danvers, everyone knows you can barely run a mile.”

"You willing to see how you do?" Alex asked, spreading her arms to gesture to the mat.

He laughed. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, you won't."

His next laugh was short as she threatened his perceived manliness.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The other guys followed him as he went to wrap his wrists. Vasquez pulled Alex to the side.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but it's happening."

"Alex," they sighed.

"I can take him," Alex said. "I just need to do it quickly."

She never lasted in long fights, her lower lung capacity and weak heart making sure of it, but she had been working with Director Henshaw directly to make the first ten seconds of action in every fight count the most.

"I'm faster than him," she said. "And he's clearly underestimating me. I just need to throw his balance off."

Vasquez didn't look convinced, but nodded. "Alright. But if he does hurt you, I'm punching him, and you aren't allowed to spar at all for a week."

"Deal."

They moved back to the mat, Alex stepping forward to meet Colville.

Northrop stepped up. "First to the ground loses."

"Really?" Colville scoffed.

Northrop shrugged. "Just a spar, no need to go crazy."

Alex felt a small rush of gratitude. Very few agents knew of her disabilities and she refused to make it public knowledge if she could help it.

Northrop knew.

Colville rolled his eyes. "Fine, first down."

Alex and Colville tapped knuckles, then fell back into their stances.

Alex let him take a few jabs, easily dodging them, or batting them aside.

"Come on, Danvers," he goaded.

She didn't reply, focusing on his patterns, on his stance.

When he finally actually made his move, she reacted easily, batting his arm to the side as she stepped to the other. She caught his foot with her ankle and bashed her elbow into his back.  


He fell easily.

Alex and Vasquez ignored his complaints as they left the mat and the gym.

“You okay?” Vasquez asked as soon as they were in the locker room.

“Yeah,” Alex replied. “My ankle hurts a bit.”

Vasquez stepped close and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Please be careful, you don’t need to get hurt showing those assholes up.”

“But I also can’t just let them be assholes.”

Vasquez laughed. “Let’s go home, get some ice on your ankle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from My Chemical Romance's Cancer


End file.
